fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
LC vs. NBE! Episode 38 Part 1/4
The battle for the gems have started! Can The Legend's Circle beat The New Black Enforcers? Could they save the world from it's disappearance? Wolf) WOLFIE, LETS SHOW THEM THE TRUE POWER OF SPEED! Cyclone Wolfie) We will! Teleterra HD) Nuza, use me! Nuzamaki90) You're too big for this area! Teleterra HD) JUST USE ME! NEED TO SHOW THEM MY HD TV... AND SQUISH THE PUNY BAKUGANS, ON THEIR SIDE! Tigator) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! Teleterra HD) YOU'RE A PUNY TIGER! THEY'RE SUPPOSE TO BE BIG CATS! Tigator) Well...Uh..Hmm... Teleterra HD) Well...Uh...Hmm, WHY DON'T I SQUISH YOU! Salamandro) NO SQUISHING THE LIZARD WITH A MAGIC STAFF! Teleterra) NOW! CAN I SQUISH THEM, NUZA! Nuzamaki90) I guess... ( Nuzamaki90 throws Teleterra HD and he goes out of his ball form ) BOOM! Teleterra HD) OW! Nuzamaki90) I told you... ( Rocks fall to the ground and a hole is left ) Teleterra HD) You're right... Ovovier should be battling, not me... BUT! ( Teleterra HD punches the roof of the cave, breaking the top up and sending rocks flying ) Teleterra HD) There we go! Nuzamaki90) WHAT ABOUT THE WILDLIFE! ( Tigator bites Teleterra HD's foot and continues the chomp on it ) Teleterra HD) Well...Uh... LOOK AT THIS! STOP BITING ME! ( Teleterra HD punts Tigator into the air and punches him, sending Tigator into the rocky wall ) Arric) O_O D*MN HE'S STRONG! Wolf) Yeah... You should of asked your dad about him! Arric) SHUT IT, UNKIE! Wolf) Unkie? Aquamaster21) Ability Activate! Pause! ( Salamandro uses his staff and freezes his opponent, so it can't move ) ( Cyclone Wolfie tries to move, but she can't ) Cyclone Wolfie) Wow... This sucks! Wolf) Yeah... How do we show speed when you can't move =/ Cyclone Wolfie) Uh... I don't know... Wolf) We can't use any abilities... We can't move... We're screwed! Aquamaster21) Ability Activate! Target Practice LV.1! ( Salamandro fires a blast using his staff, on a non-moving opponent ) Cyclone Wolfie) We're so dead! BOOM! ( Teleterra HD's hand is in the way of Cyclone Wolfie ) Cyclone Wolfie) Huh... Teleterra HD) You're were not dead... The puny lizard with a staff is! Nuzamaki90) Ability Activate! HD Quality! ( Teleterra HD uses his HD TV to fire a beam of energy ) Teleterra HD) Looks like someone has a front row seat too! ( Teleterra HD picks Salamandro up by his tail and his HD TV releases tremendous heat energy ) Salamandro) IT BURNS! Teleterra HD) I know... ( Salamandro catches on fire and turns to ball form, wearing the fire off ) ( Cyclone Wolfie starts to move again ) Cyclone Wolfie) YES! I CAN MOVE! Wolf) Ability Activate! Cyclonic Figure! ( Cyclone Wolfie turns into five and each one charges into her opponent with a cyclone shield in-front of them ) ( The fake Wolfies charge towards Tigator ) Arric) Ability Activate! Intimidation! ( Tigator stares a something, making it explode into dark flames ) ( The four fake Wolfies glow purple ) BOOM! Arric) Think we did it! Tigator, come off the rocky wall! Teleterra HD) Ready? Cyclone Wolfie) YEAH! ( Teleterra throws Cyclone Wolfie towards Tigator and a cyclone forms in-front of Wolfie ) Tigator) S... BOOM! ( Tigator turns to ball form and falls into Arric's hands ) Arric) ... NO! Aquamaster21) Arric, we need to get out of here! Arric) Yeah, we do! ( Aquamaster21 and Arric run out of the crystal cave entrance ) Wolf) Why did they run? Nuzamaki90) Don't know? ( Wolf runs up to the gem ) Wolf) Anyways... We must protect this portion of it =/ ( Wolf picks the gem up carefully and it gets smaller ) Wolf) ...That's useful... ( Wolf puts the smaller form of the gem, in his pocket ) Wolf) Now... We just have to protect it =/ Nuzamaki90) Yeah http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/LC_vs._NBE!_Episode_39_Part_2/4 Grade of LC vs. NBE! Episode 38 Part 1/4? S A B C D F Was it good seeing Teleterra back in action? YEAH! NOT REALLY! TELETERRA PAWNED HIS OPPONENTS! TELETERRA, LET ME WATCH TV! Category:Wolf Story 3